A tú lado
by inviernosinluna
Summary: Él tiene miedo a que la lastimen y debe de tomar una decisión.


**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenece sino a Akira Amano**

**Disfruten!**

A tu lado

Observe por mi ventana el cielo azul y libre de nubes, tan claro y hermoso que me dejaba una agradable sensación, me encantaba disfrutar de ese tipo de días estando al aire libre y dibujando en un café, parque o cualquier lugar en donde estuviera la gente, por alguna razón me gustaba dibujar los rostros de las personas, todos eran únicos y nunca tenía que repetir nada y yo que estudiaba arte en la universidad para mí eso era l que representaba el arte, no tener que repetir ningún trabajo. El único problema era que en ese momento me encontraba en la cama de un hospital con un brazo roto y para colmo el brazo con el que dibujo. Suspire frustrada, baje la vista hacia el libro que se encontraba en mi regazo y estaba leyendo o al menos intentaba leer porque ya llevaba más de quince minutos con la misma página y aun no sabía de qué se trataba, cerré el libro dejándolo a un lado y acerque una bandeja con comida que una enfermera me había traído, me pregunto si podía comer yo sola y le dije que si porque no quería tener que depender de alguien más para comer, eso ya sería bastante patético, pareció poco convencida pero para no hacer que se quedara mas tiempo le dije que terminaría de leer el capítulo del libro antes de comer.  
Sujetar la cuchara no fue tan difícil el verdadero problema fue mantener la comida en el trayecto del plato a mi boca, cada vez que estaba a punto de dar un bocado esta se caía nuevamente al plato. Deje de intentarlo porque comenzaba a desesperarme y esto no podría acabar muy bien. Cuando me había recostado en las almohadas escuche como la puerta se iba abriendo, me alegre mucho esperando que fuera una visita y no la enfermera con una de sus rutinas, quería que fuera Ren, mi mejor amigo y compañero en la universidad, para poder contarle cómo fue que sucedió esto. Pero en lugar de ver a mi amigo con su desordena cabellera verde, entro la última persona que hubiera esperado ver ese día.  
Sin poder evitarlo una boba sonrisa se presento en mi rostro y no fui capaz de quitarla.

Dino había ido a visitarme. No podría haber estado más feliz en ese momento. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de tulipanes, una de mis flores favoritas.

-Hola-soy la primera en saludar pues no acabo de creer que sea verdad.

-Hola-contesta él. Parece preocupado aun cuando esta sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas atendiendo unos asuntos.

Deja las flores junto a mí en el mueble. Me sorprende que sea capaz de caminar más de cinco pasos sin haber tropezado todavía, seguramente Romario estará afuera esperándolo. Se sienta al lado de la cama y me mira por unos instantes, sus ojos me recorren de arriba abajo evaluándome, me confunde un poco su actitud porque no se que estará pensando en ese momento. Antes de poder preguntárselo él se da cuenta de la comida que hay frente a mí que está casi intacta.

-¿Todavía no has comido?-me pregunta sorprendido y parece que también con un poco de regaño.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo- me siento apenada y desvió la mirada.

Se ríe un poco mientras toma con sus manos la cuchara y el plato.

-Vamos yo te ayudare.

-No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo sola…

-Abre la boca.

Mis mejillas se encienden un poco pero le hago caso y abro la boca mientras el acerca la cuchara. No me molesta demasiado que sea él quien me ayude a comer.

"_Bueno tal vez dibujar sea lo segundo que más me gusta en la vida"_

Como con tranquilidad pues parece que no tiene prisa por irse y yo quiero disfrutar de su compañía. No dice nada mientras me da de comer y solo nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, cuando se acaba la comida deja a un lado el plato y yo me acomodo lo mejor que puedo entre los cojines.

-¿No me vas a decir que te paso?

-No me lo has preguntado- respondo divertida.

-No pretendo ser entrometido.

-Creo que el que te preocupes por alguien no es ser entrometido sino considerado.

Veo con alegría que su rostro se colorea ligeramente de carmín y me rio quedito.

-Ayer por la noche había salido tarde de la universidad-comencé a relatar- algunos de mis amigos ya se habían ido y Ren tenía que tomar otro camino para ir a su casa, le dije que no tenía que acompañarme o si no se retrasaría de mas y su hermana menor se preocuparía así que nos despedimos, además yo solo tenía que caminar unas calles para llegar a mi departamento y no lo considere peligroso.

-¿Caminaste tu sola en la noche por las calles?-parecía que esa idea no le había gustado mucho porque me miraba con expresión enojada.

Me removí inquieta bajo aquella mirada de reproche y evite mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pues… si, pero te digo que no pensé que fuera a ser peligroso…

Ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir contándole lo que paso después, probablemente se enojaría de más y comenzaría a reclamar por mi falta de conciencia y yo también podría enojarme con él.

-¿Qué mas paso?- pregunto él al ver que yo ya no diría más.

-Pues… estaba tan oscuro… que no vi por donde iba y me caí.

La verdad era que cinco sujetos se habían cruzado en mi camino diciendo que me llevarían con ellos, pero antes de que me tocaran yo ya había derribado a dos de ellos, lo malo es que no fui lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar a los demás y aun cuando acabe con ellos yo también había acabad en malas condiciones al final. Era la peor excusa que se me podría haber ocurrido pero no pensé en nada mas en ese momento. Lo mire de reojo pero ya no estaba enojado sino mas bien parecía triste.

-Por favor dime que es lo que sucedió- hablaba con tranquilidad lo que me hizo sentir culpable por querer ocultarle las cosas pero no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento por eso.

Yo tenía la vista fija en la ventana no quería mirarlo más pues sabía que me convencería de lo contrario si lo hacía. Escuche como la silla se movía y el se levantaba.

-No eres la única que me lo puede decir pero prefiero que seas tú quien lo haga.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse si no fuera porque lo tome de la mano, era la primera vez que nos tocábamos desde que llego.

-¿Qué harías después de que te lo cuente?-ya no había ningún rastro de diversión ni alegría en nuestras voces ni en la situación, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse un poco tensas y todo dependería de cómo estuviéramos dispuestos a actuar.

No respondió nada, solo me miraba y yo me sentía cada vez más incapaz de retenerlo a mi lado, en cualquier momento podría desprenderse de mi mano y salir por la puerta en busca de alguien que le diera respuestas. Comencé a temblar, sentía cada vez mas como las lagrimas acudían a mis ojos.

-Prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado- rogué con la voz rota- prométemelo y entonces te lo contare.

Su brazo derecho sujeto mi muñeca haciendo que lo soltara, con un nudo en la garganta baje la vista pensando que entonces se iría, pero en lugar de eso sentí un peso extra al lado de mi cama y como Dino me daba un gran abrazo sin llegar a lastimarme enterrando su cara en mi cuello y susurrando.

-Ya sé que es lo que ha pasado y es culpa mía que haya sucedido, pero quería creer que no era cierto y había sucedido por otra razón, es por eso que sería mejor que no permanezca a tu lado porque solo junto a mi estarás en peligro y tú te mereces vivir una vida tranquila, soñando y pintando que es lo que más te gusta hacer. Por eso si me quedo a tu lado no estarás nunca más tranquila ni a salvo.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente haciendo que la cama se moviera con pequeños temblores yo acariciaba su cabello suavemente con mi mano sana para tranquilizarlo.

-No es verdad- lo contradije en un momento- yo se que estaría a salvo de cualquiera a tu lado, porque tú me protegerías. Además no necesito dibujar para ser feliz, porque yo solamente necesito estar a tu lado para serlo.

Levanta su cabeza dejándola a la altura de la mía, nos miramos por unos instantes antes de que el ponga sus labios sobre los míos, solo eso, ha puesto su boca sobre la mía sin moverla pero aun así ese leve contacto entre nosotros es aun mejor que cualquiera de los otros besos que haya recibido en mi vida. Luego empezó a mover sus labios lentamente y yo le correspondí casi al instante, puso una mano en mi nuca acercándome más a él y yo trate de hacer lo mismo con mi única mano abrazándolo, después de unos minutos se separo de mí dejándome con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Dino yo…

No me dejo terminar dando otro beso aunque este fue más corto que el anterior.

-Te juro que nunca dejare que nadie más te vuelva a poner la mano encima- dijo poniendo su frente contra la mia- Y que jamás me separare de tu lado.

-De acuerdo

Aquel día no pude salir a disfrutar del clima, pero disfrute de la mejor compañía.

**Eh estado pensando en subir un One-shot por cada capítulo que actualice de las demás historias ¿Qué dicen?**

**A comenar!**


End file.
